Shisōshujō
The Shisōshujō (思想衆生, Thoughts of Sentient Beings), also known as the Shujōheikishū (衆生兵器集, Sentient Weapons Collection), are a set of powerful and sentient, living weapons created by a legendary blacksmith and are composed of both and cosmic energy. Consisting of seventeen unique weapons, they are said to be so powerful that they surpass the in functionality and any in ferocity and power. Background Being that these unique weapons were created for the intention of founding a powerful group of ninja swordsmen, similar to the present day , that idea was for naught as the village they were intended for was destroyed before the group could be formed. Due to the absence of the blacksmith from the village at the time of destruction, all the weapons were spared from certain destruction. The blacksmith responsible for the creation of the weapons is said to be a master of them all, able to effortlessly communicate to the weapons with perfect synchronization and symbiosis to bring out their full potential. Each of these weapons are said to hold chakra levels quite literally rivalling that of the infamous , as they were each crafted from Chakra Fruit from Daikokuten's God Tree as well as fragments from the Cosmic Source. They all have shown the capacity to become enhanced with should the user be able to utilize it, though all of the weapons have displayed an innate capability of mixing with to produce said chakra. Abilities Like the , all of the weapons within the Shisōshujō are sentient, though unlike the tailed beast, they are all very intelligent and can naturally make full use of their abilities. With each weapon being crafted from a taken from a much more powerful than that of Earth's, each of the weapons possess potent chakra quantities surpassing that of , making each weapon highly sought after. Because each weapon is crafted from pure chakra enhanced by cosmic energy, the weapons are effectively immortal, being impossible to kill. Unlike the Tailed Beasts, separating a large quantity of chakra from the weapons will not result in an individual copy of the original weapon, but instead result in a massive amount of Cosmic Chakra. Each of the weapons can communicate telepathically with one another and allow the user to create the infamous and utilize . Sentient Weapons *'Kyōitekikasei' (驚異的火災, Phenomenal Conflagration): Kyōitekikasei is a gentle sword with the ability to utilize the and nature transformations. It is instilled with a strong affinity for the Yin Release and is the sister sword of Mizōarashi. When paired with her sister, relentless catastrophe and chaos will rain from the five cardinal realms. It is also called the "Conflagration Sword" (火災刀, Kaseitō) *'Mizōarashi' (未曾有嵐, Unprecedented Tempest): Mizōarashi is a rough sword with the ability to utilize the and nature transformations. It is instilled with a strong affinity for the and is the sister sword of Kyōitekikasei. When paired with her sister, relentless catastrophe and chaos will rain from the five cardinal realms. It is also called the "Tempest Sword" (嵐刀, Arashitō). *'Kaseisekijun' (苛性石筍, Caustic Stalagmite) It is also called the "Caustic Sword" (苛性刀, Kaseitō). *'Gōseihenshin' (合成変身, Synthetic Metamorphosis) It is also called the "Synthetic Sword" (合成刀, Gōseitō). It was said to be used to create seven unique, synthetic insect species. It can also create, and turn beings into, synthetic, digitized lifeforms. *'Jōhōishuishoku' (乗法異種移植, Multiplicative Xenotransplantation) It is also called the "Xenotransplantation Sword" (異種移植刀, Ishuishokutō). *'Josankakuseiiden' (除算隔世遺伝, Divisionary Avatism) It is also called the "Avatism Sword" (隔世遺伝刀, Kakuseiidentō). *'Kongōhaneoba' (金剛羽根大羽, Adamantine Feather Quill) It is also called the "Feather Sword" (羽根刀, Hanetō). *'Zenmirukazannōdō' (全見る火山能動, All-Seeing Volcanism): Easily the most appealing of all seventeen blades with its four pearly eyes, it appears as a cross between cooling magma and a very large cleaver. Like the other weapons, it is of the sentient, living variety and possesses 360 degree vision alongside control over magma. It is also called the "Volcanic Sword" (火山刀, Kazantō). *'Hinikureibyō' (秘肉霊廟, Cryptic Flesh Mausoleum) "Mausoleum Sword" (霊廟刀, Reibyōtō) *'Chōchishishūsoku' (超致死収束, Hyper-Lethal Convergence) It is also called the " Sword" (刀, tō). *'Kahōwakesshō' (過飽和結晶, Supersaturated Crystallization) It is also called the " Sword" (結晶刀, Kesshōtō). *'Denkaikokuyōseki' (黒曜石電解, Electrolytic Obsidian) It is also called the " Sword" (黒曜石刀, Denkaitō). *'Fukutsuindō' (不屈引導, Unyielding Requiem) It is also called the " Sword" (刀, tō). *'Kamisorihōchō' (剃刀包丁, Razorblade Cleaver) It is also called the " Sword" (剃刀刀, Kamisoritō). *'Tengokubitoku' (天国美徳, Heaven's Virtue) It is also called the "Virtue Sword" (美徳刀, Bitokutō). *'Jigokuakutoku' (地獄悪徳, Hell's Vice) It is also called the "Vice Sword" (悪徳刀, Akutokutō). * Utilized Techniques This is an extensive list of techniques utilized within the Shisōshujō collection. Normal Techniques *Blade Tuft *Boil Release: Lake Natron *Boil Release: Natron Cattails *Boil Release: Natron Basin *Ephemeral Phoenix Self-Immolation *Explosion Release: Ruinous Clamor *Explosion Release: Ruinous Discharge *Explosion Release: Ruinous Domain *Fire Release: Ambiguous Amorphic Flame *Five Cardinal Realms *Ice Release: Antarctic Dominance *Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Abomination *Nature Synergy Mode *Scorch Release: Karakum Desert *Scorch Release: Karakum Mirage *Scorch Release: Karakum Rain *Scorch Release: Karakum Spear *Storm Release: Invitation of the Limitless Myriad Shujōshū *Ascension of the Damp Bone Forest *Blight Phoenix Immolation *Boil Release: Acidic Radiance *Boil Release: Blitzkrieg Kugelblitz *Chōrinkaijiko *Crystal Release: Kunbukaruna *Ecophagic Extinction *Ice Release: Antarctic Bridge of Heaven and Earth *Ice Release: Infinite Ice Guillotines *Earth Release: Iwakura *Lava Release: Hell's Eight Slopes Curved Jewel *Lava Release: Hell's Five Dragons of Pandemonium Way *Lava Release: Hell's Requiem *Phoenix Feather Jizō *Scorch Release: Advent Asterism *Scorch Release: Metamorphic Prominence *Seven Realms Amalgamation *Storm Release: Instantaneous Reiteration *Storm Release: Operation Dark Storm *Symphony of Abiogenetic Synthesis Trivia *